Second Chance of Fairy Tale Love
by Saint Sita
Summary: Remember the Originial Little Mermaid Story where she dies but what if she had a second chance to live and be with her love? Here's that story with Orihime as the reincarnated mermaid and Ichigo her prince. Read Author's Note Please!
1. Explantation

Author's Note:

I'm the original author of this story but under a new account since I no longer feel like I can post on the old one.

I just had so much bad things happen in my life that it just brought to many bad memories that I would prefferably not be reminded of everyday

So before please do not report these stories as stolen please.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Here is the improved version of _Second Chance of Fairy Tale Love _please thank Ichihime Kurosaki for improving my original draft.

Based on the original Little Mermaid story where she dies but I wanted to keep the original ending but I rather end it there. I would find a way for the Prince and the Mermaid to be together just maybe not in that lifetime. Which made think of Orihimes Five Lifetimes One Love speech.

Second Chance of Fairy Tale Love

One thing that Ichigo Kurosaki absolutely loved as a child, was listening to fairytales right before bed. He loved listening to all kinds of stories, myths, and yarns spun up by his mother, but the best were the bedtime stories she'd tell him as he drifted off into sleep. His favorite part of story time however, wasn't the way she'd animate the tale with so much expression as she told it to him or as she moved about the room, bringing it to life… No, his favorite part was the way she told each and every story from memory, from the heart, as if she had memorized them directly from the book as a child and throughout her life. And it was a different tale very night, so he was never bored or tired of hearing the same old, same old.

One night, though, Ichigo requested a new story… Not another Toy Story or Knight and the Dragon, but one that he had been hearing a lot about, more and more, in school. In fact, it had been his friend Uryū, who had shared the story in the first place, claiming that the both of his parents had been discussing something about mermaids and princes lately. It was probably about that fantasy themed costume party that was being planned for all children.

Masaki Kurosaki had been a bit miffed to say the least. The Little Mermaid was a children's story yes, but it was a romance tale, about Princesses and Princes no less. And it was strange for him to request such a tale, since he never really took interest in the Prince or Princess stories she told. But, not wanting to disappoint, Masaki fulfilled her son's request. She'd have to ask him though why he wanted to know about the story…

So that night, when he was all washed up and tucked in for the night, six-year-old Ichigo listened to his mother with rapt attention as she told him the story about The Little Mermaid.

"As the prince saw the Little Mermaid dissolve into the sea, his heart broke. Silent tears spilled into the water as he realized just how much he loved the mute girl who could never say 'I love you' out loud, but said it in every move she made and in every painful smile.

"In three years' time, the prince got a severe fever and soon died. And as an angel took him to heaven he asked, 'Why am I here after killing my love? I would be better fit for hell than heaven.'

"The angel replied, 'But do you not want another chance with her? In three hundred years she will have a soul and will reborn as a human. God has truly seen your regret and has given you another chance to be with her but be warned she might not love you back this time.'

"The prince said fervently, 'If can have her forgiveness that will be enough so I accept this opportunity and challenge.'

"To this day prince waits for the time when he and the mermaid can be as one in the next life."

"But Mommy, that's not the way the story ends. It was supposed to be happy; Uryū said so!" Ichigo replied.

"Well, honey, maybe he was wrong this time," his mother explained. "Maybe someone told him a different version of the story, a happier one. Or maybe, it's just that the most accurate of things are not always written down…"

Ichigo stared at his mother, confused. She didn't read from a book, nothing was written down… So why would she say that? Her voice broke through his contemplations…

"Now sweetheart, it's getting late and it is time for bed," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie!"

That was possibly the one fable that had caused a stirrup in the young boy, it was a mystery that intrigued him, but as the years went by, he began to forget about it completely. And as he got older, his adoration of story time began to fade as well, until soon it stopped all together.

As more time went by, his beloved mother passed away. It hurt his entire family, but he had received the worst of the pain because of how close he and his mother were; and, Ichigo was forced to cope with his loss.

Sooner, rather than later, he stopped being the "sulking" little boy… The "angry" little boy… The "depressed" little boy. Ichigo stopped being all those things for the sake of others and learned how to falsely smile, how to "move on". He had to learn to hide the anger and practice smiling; he had to learn to put on a mask. But things in his life seemed grey and dull, insipid. He wasn't happy anymore.

Once he hit puberty, dreams of a life he did not remember began resurfacing and his inquisitive side began to resurface alongside these intriguing dreams. It took a while, but slowly over time, he realized that he was the prince in the story. He had killed his love and he had been given another chance to gain her love and forgiveness back. His mother must have known somehow that he was the prince in that story and what she had told him was not a story, but an actual account.

Ichigo later understood what his mother meant when she said that truest things are not always written. He would later find that mermaid reborn as a human girl and earn her forgiveness - if not her love - as he felt so much guilt over causing her death. And even if she did not love him back this time, they both needed closure. In his heart, Ichigo knew that was all he needed and wanted.

Closure… for the both of them.

REVIEW!


End file.
